


Beggars belief

by BlindBibliophile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindBibliophile/pseuds/BlindBibliophile
Summary: What Draco Malfoy sees





	

No!

It didn't happen! 

Not his son! 

Draco would have given his own life, quite happily. But it wasn't him. It was Scorpius disappearing in a flash of green and a cloud of smoke. 

This couldn't be happening! It wasn't right! 

The steam from platform 9 3/4 cleared and he was starting at the spot where it happened...

It didn't happen. It couldn't have!

... The spot where Albus Potter lay on the floor ... The spot where he'd saved Scorpius' life and somehow survived. 

"I'll never let anything hurt you Scor!" 

He turned around and saw his face mirrored in Potter's.

Maybe he'd have to start thinking of him as 'Harry'!


End file.
